


Life in a Dream

by wolfandstars



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿斯加德的王子做了一個夢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　他做了一個夢。

 

 

 　　那是個奇怪的夢境，在夢裡，他是一匹馬，在山岡之上奔馳，他跑得神俊無比，在他左手邊是阿斯加德的海、海上有逝去的星座為他點亮夜空，天空裡可以看見遙遠的星球和星系，滿天璀璨宛如母親的寶石長袍。Thor可以感覺到自己的四條腿踏在柔軟的草地上，風馳電掣地橫掃過無人的草原，他的蹄聲如雷鳴一般懾人，他突然理解到自己在夢中成為了一匹野馬，他可以看見遠方的馬群，他們也在奔跑，卻始終無法跟上他的腳步……

　　那個晚上他就這樣作著奔跑的夢境，醒來時他的舌尖好像還可以嘗到露珠的沁涼和輕草地芬芳一般。那是一個非常非常真實的夢，他想，他起身穿戴，卻怎樣也無法把俊馬眼中所見的壯闊景致丟在腦後。

　　晌午時Thor看著金宮的高牆，他知道那片草原在哪裡，但他不知道為什麼夢境會帶他到那個地方去，也許是因為他太累了。他以前曾經很喜歡躺在柔軟的草地上，就和他的兄弟一起，他們還是少年時，曾在那片晨星的穹頂之下誇下海口，Thor總是說他想要像父親那樣成為酒借的保護者與國王，Loki會說，他們都可能當上國王，而他比Thor聰明，一個國王需要的不只有力量，還有智慧。

　　回憶刺痛他，讓他在阿斯加德金光燦爛的光線裡覺得疲憊不已。也許是因為悲傷消耗了他的力量吧，儘管他們不哀悼死者而是歡慶他們的靈魂與先祖同在，但是他不能甩掉那不斷啃噬他胸口的懷疑……沒有人知道他的兄弟會不會真的到英靈殿裡去，他的英勇受到質疑，他的作為或許會讓他的靈魂受到懲罰……或許他會到死亡的國度去？又或許，他的靈魂會失落在世界的盡頭，在永無止盡的黑暗中徘徊，像是Thor有幾次曾經夢到的那樣，那些黑暗、汙穢、荒涼冰冷的世界……

　　或許就是因為這樣，所以在這個夢裡，當他充滿力量的在草原上狂奔時，他覺得自己又再一次的成為了自己，他又一次的感覺自己無所畏懼，就算是悲傷也會隨著他狂奔時灑落的汗水被帶走一樣，好像他應該要待在那個身體裡一樣。

 

　　這一個晚上他再一次夢到這個夢了，他很高興地發現自己站在水邊，水面上映滿了天光雲影，七彩的晚霞趁在他身後，他可以在駿馬的眼中看見自己：不是Thor Odinson，不是偉大的雷神，而是一匹通體金黃，強壯而美麗的駿馬，他的英姿會令所有的活物都嫉妒，在魔幻的光彩下，他可以看見他的眼睛充滿靈性的映照著太陽的熊熊烈焰，他聲如洪鐘，每一個踏步都像是要撼動大地那樣驚天動地。

　　Thor有一些驚呆了，如果他現在不是這匹馬，他一定會恨不得可以擁有這匹馬：他從未見過如此的神駒，他跑起來，就算是拉著日車的Arvak和Alsvid都比不上，為什麼從來沒有人發現這匹神駒的存在呢？他應該被眾神的主人所騎乘，配最好的馬鞍，載著他的主人在戰場上衝鋒，然後在著他前往英靈殿……

　　就在這樣想的時候，金色駿馬突然跳了起來，他輕快地跨過了寬闊的河流，Thor從他的身體裡感受到了危險，馬匹靈敏的耳朵擷取了風中的交談，有人在數哩之外交談，他們甚至看不見駿馬，然而金色駿馬已經遠遠的離開了他們，Thor心想，這樣機警的王者是不會被輕易捕獲的，而駿馬越是奔跑，風越是狂野熱烈地吹拂著他們，他就越為自己想要擁有這匹馬兒的心情感到羞愧，啊，這樣的王者不該被任何韁繩駕馭，他應該在眾星的注視下馳聘，他應該是這片草原、和世界上每一個草原的主宰。

　　他記起自己年幼時也曾經想要捕捉一匹，Loki提議他們在森林裡設下陷阱，他卻執意要追逐馬兒，但是總是失敗，他父親告誡他阿斯加德草原上的神駒並非幼時的他能馴服的，他們驕傲不馴，只屬於自然，因此他從此沒有再嘗試。

　　他已經很久沒有回到草原上飽覽群星，此刻他透過駿馬的眼睛可以看見那早已在記憶中褪色的銀河與宇宙了，他滿意地嘶鳴著，聲音可以傳到星星墜落的地方。他正在讚嘆以前的景色，駿馬的名叫卻在風中變得滄桑了起來，他原本還不理解，但突然一種近乎絕望的孤寂攫住了他，因為他突然發現他站在世界之巔，站在整片草原上最高的古老山丘上俯視他的王國，他的同伴卻仍在往這裡趕來的路上，他們跑過的地方揚起塵土，遙遠的好像是另一個世界的事情。

　　第二天他醒來時，那種空虛的感覺仍在，就像風裡的氣息一樣，帶著一股芬香的哀傷。

　　他沒有告訴任何人這件事情，連續兩個夜晚，他覺得自己好像在睡夢中成為了一匹馬，儘管他想過要向智慧之人請教這可能是什麼原因，但是最終還是作罷。他發現自己遠比自己所想得更加喜歡成為那匹馬的感覺，他喜愛自己充滿力量的狂奔，但或許，他捨不得去做任何可能破壞這種聯繫的原因是，他覺得自己好像能夠和這匹駿馬彼此理解……如果這匹馬真的存在的話。

　　他不知道這到底是不是一種奇怪的訊息用一個美麗的故事包裝，他不知道這一切到底是自己的想像，還是他的靈魂真的依附到了一匹馬上，但是他說服自己不要在乎，因為只要這個夢境繼續，他就可以不用再夢到那些黑暗冰冷的夢境和Loki下墜之前那雙破碎的眼睛。

　　他不知道哪樣讓人更加難以忍受，是這一切就像他已經漸漸不再去想Loki的死，還是他為此感受到的罪惡和愧疚。

 

 

　　接下來幾個夜晚他都夢到奔馳的夢境。他最遠曾經跑到大地的盡頭，遠遠地隔著河流可以看見火焰之國的煙火和燃燒的大地，他也曾經跑到海峽最遠的一塊土地，看見海波在撞上岩壁時氣勢萬鈞的四散碎裂，風裡帶著鹹澀的氣味，他仰天嘶鳴，就像一個孤獨的國王。Thor可以感覺到牠那只能靠著不斷狂奔來消弭的焦躁與孤單，他起先不能理解為什麼，直到他發現草原上其他群落的馬兒都兩兩成群為止。

 

　　他理解了，這是一個孤寂的王座，世界上沒有人追得上他，他太強大、太有力量、太機警也太迅速……他是王，但是卻因為他所有的美德而孤獨得不可名狀。

 

　　Thor知道這樣的投射是可笑的，但是當他站在斷裂的虹橋盡頭，或俯視著他的花園和即將繼承的國度時，他偶爾會有一樣的感覺。但他當然不會跟任何人訴說，他已經失去了唯一能夠耐心聽他狂言妄語，或知道該在什麼時候靜悄悄的在他身邊坐下的人。他從來沒有如此孤獨過。

　　於是他依舊過著白天是個王子而夜晚化身成為駿馬的日子，他覺得強壯，卻孤寂。最令他感到憂傷的是沒有人看出來他有哪裡不對勁。

　　如果Loki還活著，他一定會發現吧。他不能將這個念頭趕出腦海，因為Loki總是可以看穿他的，他的眼睛那麼銳利，他又是那麼理解他，恐怕比Thor自己都更理解自己。並不是他覺得Loki會相信他的這些話，而是金宮偌大，他卻沒有一個人能夠傾訴，他放眼整個阿斯加德，他知道那樣的事情、這樣的人是不會再有了：沒有人知道他們的共享的祕密、共闖的禍，沒有另一個人和他一起長大成人，知到他所有的缺陷和好惡就向他知道Loki的那樣…儘管他總是忘記。

 

　　他突然覺得很惆悵，Loki活著的時候Thor從沒有對他做過的事情表示太多感謝，他死了之後，他才意識到有些東西並不是像空氣一樣理所當然。當他又開始陷入了鬱鬱寡歡之中時，他決定去騎馬，但是他知道騎著駿馬和成為俊馬本身奔跑將永遠都不會是一樣的事情。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 　　將近滿月的這天晚上Thor再次回到了草原上，經過幾個無夢的夜晚之後，這是一件相當令人欣喜的事情。

　　他從駿馬的眼中看見這是一個黑如墨色，但是仍然有著滿天星斗的美麗夜晚。頭頂上星雲的奇妙色彩點綴著銀河的燦白，夜的織錦不能更絢麗了，阿斯加德的夜空星星與月亮相互輝映，遠遠的天邊掛著遙遠的滿月……今天晚上的神駒也依舊是孤身一人，牠碎步走在河岸上，嗅著空氣裡濕潤的氣息，河邊蘆葦和水草隨著一點微風搖曳，然後牠就一路這樣漫步走入了不遠處稀疏的森林。

　　越往森林中走樹林就變得越加濃密，Thor為了無法在欣賞夜色而有些惋惜，但就在他們進入森林的陰影中之前，遠處一個身影和豐裡隱約的氣息吸引了牠的注意，牠抬起頭瞪大眼睛，全身都緊緊地繃了起來。

　　Thor以為是狼或是其他的野獸，但是金色駿馬並沒有拔腿就跑，只是全身僵硬的站在那裡。Thor不知道牠在等什麼，但是答案很快的就接露了牠自己。

　　那是低窪處的一條溪流，就立在森林的邊緣，遠遠地，牠們可以看見一匹馬從樹林的陰影中走出，慢步走進了月光照耀的溪畔，低下頭喝水。

 

　　那是一匹美麗得令人眩目的黑馬。

 

　　眾神之父在上，Thor確定就算他不是一匹馬，他也會讚嘆眼前這匹馬的美。黑馬並沒有金色的神駒那樣雄壯，但是四隻勻稱的長腿帶著一種恰到好處的優雅，牠身上沒有任何一塊多出來的肌肉和線條，一切就像是造物者最俐落洗鍊的手筆，帶著寵溺和喜愛創造出來、為了奔跑和追風而生的美麗生物，牠身上連一丁點雜色的毛髮都看不見，此刻毛皮在星空下閃爍著星光和永恆的餘暉，馬鬃隨著晚風飄盪。

　　Thor不知道那是不是自己的錯覺，因為這景像太像一場夢了……草原上的所有馬匹當中，沒有一匹像以前的黑馬一樣……美，Thor不知道該用什麼詞形容，但眼前的景像簡直就像是這匹馬兒被剛剛創造出他的諸神放到了他們眼前一樣，為什麼他和牠之前從來沒有看過這匹馬？

　　Thor正想深究，突然一陣狂喜讓金色駿馬幾乎要站起來踢腿鳴叫了，那陣風帶來了黑馬身上的氣息，令他全身的血液都開始沸騰，好像有人點起了一把火，沿著他因為剛剛狂奔而奔騰的血管燃燒。

　　牠在發情，Thor有些尷尬的意識到，這難以控制的熱情和衝動是出於本能的，這對他而言並不新鮮，他也是個男人了，但是他現在在馬的身體裡，這感覺就顯得有些怪異……他突然理解到自己只是依附在一個肉體之上，但對於身體的主人他無法控制也無從影響。

　　Thor可以感覺到金色神駒不能自制地在原地踏步，嘶吼裡充滿了原始野性的焦躁，這讓黑馬抬起頭，看向了他們---Thor和金色神駒---的方向。

　　客觀而言他幾乎很肯定黑馬會為金色神駒的出現感到激動而心神蕩漾的，Thor可以感覺到牠是這片草原上的王者，牠在水中的倒影就足以令任何歷史上留名的神駒嫉妒，在馬的眼中金色神駒應該也是充滿魅力的，至少他是這樣希望的，Thor之前從沒有從金色神駒身上趕到過這種衝動，或許這就是所謂的一見鍾情吧，Thor心想。

　　金色神駒不花一點時間猶豫，立刻就興奮地小步跑向了黑馬站著的水邊，牠踏過了溪水，濺起的水花把河面上的星海給攪亂了，但是金色神駒完全沒有想那麼多，牠眼裡只有黑馬，就算對方看起來一點也不特別有興趣也一樣。

　　Thor的心微微一沉，黑馬對於金色神駒試圖親近他的表現，看起來不接受也不拒絕，好像正在打量眼前的追求者似的，從容不迫地像是貴婦。Thor為金色神駒感到緊張，他看著神駒幾盡些瘋癲的舉動，碰撞黑馬的肩膀和身體，不斷的用鼻子去磨蹭對方，但黑馬既沒有欣然接受，也沒有轉頭就走，只是消極的左閃右閃一點。

　　牠們試探彼此，確認對方的身分地位，金色俊馬是越來越高興的，但這好像對黑馬而言還不夠，牠遲疑地閃開了金色俊馬的另一次碰撞，Thor不知道這是什麼意思，但是他可以感覺到金色俊馬的自尊似乎有些受傷，牠開始變得焦躁，踩踏地面的力道也更加猛烈。

　　Thor擔心金色駿馬繼續這樣會把黑馬給惹惱，但他一點都無法阻止被沖昏頭了的神駒， _別這樣_ ，他心想， _你不想嚇著他_ 。金色駿馬太強壯，牠的動作很有可能會驚嚇到黑馬……果不其然，就在他這樣想的時候，金色神駒對著黑馬焦躁地空咬了一下，牠沒有咬到，但那卻讓黑馬跳了起來，嘶鳴著踢起前腿，逼得金色駿馬不得不退開。

　　黑馬換得了一點空間，但沒有意轉身離開的意思，這給了金色神駒莫大的希望，但這次牠學乖了，牠忍著衝動，小心翼翼地接近牠。黑馬那矜持的樣子令Thor感到熟悉，然後牠突然理解了黑馬這樣做的目的：現在牠掌握了控制權，金色駿馬既然是非討牠歡心不可，那接下來要怎麼做，就由牠決定了。

　　他正在模糊地回想這好像是Loki會做的事情，黑馬就看向金色的神駒，跳起來鳴了一聲，然後再Thor能反應過來之前，牠就像箭一樣地衝了出去。

　　所以最終還是要用追逐來試探對方，Thor放心了，因為他相信金色地俊馬絕對可以追上的，金色神駒顯然也如此想，牠先是驚訝，然後便高興地追了上去：黑馬想必是對自己的腳程也有相當的自信吧。

　　Thor不一會就發現，這或許會成為一場金色神駒從未面對過的苦戰：黑馬比他更輕、更苗條，乍看之下竟硬是比金色神駒跑得還要快，但Thor清楚黑馬雖然輕盈，但是跑得久了牠未必有堅持下去的力氣，金色神駒顯然也是這樣想，所以他跑得也相當從容，似乎一點也不急著追上去，這也讓Thor和牠自己有機會欣賞黑馬快跑的身姿：Thor必須承認，他從未見過哪一匹馬跑起來如此輕快優美，和金色神駒的氣勢不同，那是一種像點水似的優雅奔走，好像牠輕得沒有重量一樣，在草原上輕輕點過，連蹄子都不怎麼響。

　　牠們追逐了很久，久得讓Thor為這匹馬的腳程感到驚奇，牠可以感覺到神駒一點都不感到煩躁，反而和牠一樣欣喜：從來沒有一匹馬能像這樣與牠追逐……！金色神駒的興奮卻時地讓Thor也感受到了，牠們在某種程度上勢均力敵，黑馬就算略遜牠一籌，也仍然是難得一見的神駒……就算牠終究會敗下陣來也一樣。金色神駒不能再更高興了，在幾個轉彎和上下坡之後，牠看著對方的速度變慢，也不再有一開始的從容和挑釁，氣息也開始有些零亂，牠就知道是時候了，牠開始加快腳步，準備在黑馬跑上另一個上坡時一口氣追上去。

　　這策略成功的讓牠追上黑馬，似乎也在心理上打擊了黑馬的信心，現在牠們只差了半個馬身，Thor可以感覺到金色神駒的勢在必得，牠開始全力的衝刺，不出幾步就已經完全追上了，和黑馬並肩跑著。

　　但黑馬仍然固執地跑了一陣，金色神駒用牠的肩膀主導了牠們奔跑的方向，想讓牠停下也沒有奏效，但那的確讓牠們跑上了另一個山坡，更快地消耗了彼此的體力。儘管如此黑馬也沒有要逃開的意思， Thor不尤得對這美麗又倔強的生物產生了喜愛，牠可以感覺到金色的神駒也是如此：牠也開始感受到疲憊了，這是第一次有人能跟上牠的腳步，喜悅讓牠顫抖著，好幾次Thor以為牠會被自己給絆倒。

　　最後黑馬終於渾身是汗地慢下腳步，金色神駒也停了下來，不等牠完全停下就親暱地繞在牠身邊打轉，舉止一點也沒有Thor記得的威風凜凜。

　　這一次黑馬不再抗拒也不再矜持，好像剛剛的快跑已經讓他滿意了一樣；金色駿馬這才能好好地嗅著對方的氣息，幾乎像是調皮地用鼻子去頂黑馬被風吹亂的馬鬃，黑馬也有些孩子氣地張口空咬，兩匹馬的頸子緊貼著，緊密無間。

 

　　黑色的駿馬聞起來像是黑夜裡的雨露，像是鹹澀的眼淚和第一個吻，像是世界上所有最美好卻又最憂傷的東西。

 

 　　Thor覺得自己幾乎落下了眼淚，但是金色的神駒沒有。牠太喜悅了，Thor可以感受到神駒胸中熱烈跳動的心臟，就像是熱戀中的少年那樣激動得無法自持，牠有失王者風範地像幼駒似的繞著牠的新同伴轉圈，蹄子踏出的舞步也不再是雷霆萬鈞，而是像少年那樣笨拙卻又充滿熱忱。

　　Thor知道，這就是牠踏遍了九界尋找的時刻。

　　黑馬溫順地看著牠的失態，卻像是一點也不在意，彷彿忘記了剛才的高傲，也用親暱的碰撞、磨蹭和咬嚙回應牠，兩匹馬兒都快樂地發出了嘶鳴，牠們蹦跳著就像孩子，耳鬢廝磨時又像是失落已久的愛侶。牠們嘻鬧一陣，沿著林地的邊界時快時慢的邊走邊嬉戲，多數時候牠們的肩膀緊緊靠著，牠們不大步的跑了，只是親親熱熱地跨著碎步，往月亮將落下的地方走去，好像一切早就注定好了那樣。

 

 

 

　　Thor醒來時已經忘記那晚的夢是怎樣結束的了，但是他醒來時眼角有乾掉的淚水，他摸著淚水滑落的地方，為了夢裡經歷過那初戀般的悸動而疼痛得無法呼吸。

　　沒來由的他想起很久以前，當他們都還更年輕時，某一個秋末的黃昏，他們騎馬到草原上去賽跑。他照樣一馬當先地衝向做為勝利標記的山丘頂端，但是Loki身子比他輕，幾下工夫就超前了他半個馬身，他們幾乎並駕齊驅地狂跑著，當他們跑過了山丘頂端時，Thor有點惱怒地抱怨Loki吃得太少才會贏，但是Loki難得地沒有回他半句話，只是衝著他笑。

　　夕陽餘暉曬出的汗水從他的太陽穴滑落，他的皮膚染上了阿斯加德天空的光彩。微風吹動他的黑髮，他看著他的時候，眼睛裡有整個宇宙的光彩和秘密，世界在那一瞬間也對著他笑了起來。

 

　　他就這樣終於記起來上一次感受到那無法控制的熱情時的光景，那幾乎將少年胸口脹裂的激動和狂熱，那幾乎將他在那一瞬間覆滅的，沒有人能阻擋的喜悅。就是在那一瞬間，他知道他將永遠是特別的，沒有人能夠取代的，最初的愛。

 

　　他把臉埋進手裡。

 

 

　　可惜已經太遲了。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想澄清一下，這篇真心不是人獸(痛  
> 只是個奇幻的小故事而以辣真的。  
> "牠"跟"他"的用字已經表試了神駒跟錘哥是不一樣的個體，儘管思想上和身理上會被對方影響也一樣...(但我還是一直錯字對不起OTL  
> 錯字回頭再修，先晚安。


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　那些兩匹駿馬在草原上並肩奔馳的夢境喚起了一些很遙遠的過去，多到超乎他的想像。早晨時，他常常躺在空曠的大床上睜著眼睛，任憑回憶一波波地像海浪似地洗刷著他。

　　黑色的駿馬令他想起Loki，牠們很像，都固執、桀敖不馴而且難以捉摸，金色俊馬有時也搞不懂牠的脾氣，往往一轉眼黑馬就發脾氣跑得不見人影，一場追逐於焉展開。

　　但是也有那麼一些時刻黑馬讓他想起Loki，小時候的Loki……那時候他們都只是男孩，Thor還沒有得到雷神之錘、也還未開始在力量上勝出Loki太多，那時候的Loki很快樂，他常常笑，像黑馬愉快地踏著淺淺的溪水濺起水花時一樣單純，而那令他憂傷，令他覺得蒼老，因為他已經記不得長大之後的Loki對他露出一個單純笑容的模樣。

　　那或許是世界上人所能擁有最好的東西，他苦澀地心想，所以他便愈發不想醒來。某一部分的他自私地想要永遠主宰這片草原而不是阿斯加德，他想要永遠和黑馬在草原上奔馳而不是護衛九界。金宮、戰場、中庭，所有的事情都離他很遠很遠了，在他化為馬匹奔跑的時候，他常常希望他從未當過阿斯加德的王子，他希望很多事情都從來沒有發生，他希望他的故事可以和金色的神駒一樣單純。

　　在他的夢裡，金色的神駒總是和黑馬在一起，從那個月圓的晚上開始，牠們就一直形影不離，神駒永遠都在牠的伴侶身邊，就算其他的馬兒開始分開了，他們也還是在一起，在深夜裡牠們會在草場上躺臥，卻很少一起入眠，總有一匹馬是醒著的，照看著四周和牠的伴侶；他們會在清晨的霧氣中漫步，品嘗第一滴露水的甘美和鮮嫩的青草。

　　他可以感覺到金色的神駒是快樂的，牠的喜悅寫在牠的每一個動作裡，每一個眼神，每一次踏步和輕蹭都帶著一點衝動和激昂，每一天牠從睡夢中睜開眼睛，都像第一次看見黑馬一樣……快樂，沒有別的，就是快樂。

　　Thor覺得自己好像失落在那樣的感受裡，就算那感覺不是他自己的，他也想要沉浸在其中，好像只要那樣，他就可以假裝他的另一個世界裡從未有過失去，從未有過憂傷。

 

　　這一天牠們走在黃昏的草原上，黑馬想要走進林中度過夜晚，但是金色的神駒不肯。樹林太茂密的地方牠無法隨心所欲的奔跑，如果遇上狼，那會非常危險，牠們於是起了一點爭執，黑馬夠苗挑、輕盈，林子對他來說並不構成威脅，以往金色神駒並不反對到林中散步，但是Thor可以感覺到牠似乎有其他的擔憂，那是一種直覺，並不是他真的感覺到了什麼，所以黑馬對此也一點都不諒解。

　　於是黑馬便第一次離開牠，逕自地往森林的方向走去了，牠們離森林還有一段路，儘管金色神駒出聲制止，黑馬如此固執，也是不可能聽從的。

　　Thor跟著金色神駒沿著他們所在的山腳走著，黑色神駒此刻已經逕自越過山丘，牠的身影很快的就消失了。

　　這是個沒有風的黃昏，一年之中總有幾天是像這樣的，嗅不到黑色神駒的味道令牠有些不安，但是他經過一天的快跑已經很疲憊了，黑色神駒先離開的意思顯然是希望牠跟上，牠還在掙扎到底要不要接近樹林，畢竟他的本能裡以什麼東西在警告牠……太靜了，沒有風、也救沒有風會帶來的聲音和氣味，那讓牠的不安被放大。

　　就在這時候，草原終於起風了，但是帶來的卻是令人驚恐的聲音：

　　那是黑馬的驚叫、獵犬的威嚇和人類的叫喊聲，從山丘的另一端傳來。

　　「抓到了！」「繩子！繩子拿過來！」

　　Thor覺得自己簡直是被人用一面牆高速撞擊一樣。

　　金色的神駒驚呆了，牠朝著聲音傳來的方向狂奔，牠沒有一次跑得那樣快、那樣驚慌，Thor也覺得自己的心臟墜到了無底的深淵，雖然他不知道事情的全貌，但是他心中已經有了底，他知道阿斯加德人偶爾會試圖捕捉野馬，儘管牠們是難以馴服的劣馬，追捕他們不如買馴良的馬匹回家，但是Thor完全可以理解如果有人想要擁有這匹馬的念頭……

　　他想起Loki下墜時的眼睛。

　　不，他不會讓這件事情發生的。Thor不知道該怎麼做，但是他，和牠必須做點什麼……金色神還沒有跑到山坡，黑馬的叫聲卻變了，在Thor能查覺到那是什麼樣的改變前金色就神駒立刻停止了腳步，那讓Thor一瞬間因為不能理解而惱怒起來，牠在做什麼？他們必須趕過去！

　　但金色神駒只是在原地踏步，Thor可以感覺到牠的焦躁，但是牠不論如何就是不願意再往前一步了，牠全身上下被慾望拉扯：一個本能告訴牠危險，必須逃走，但是一個告訴牠牠必須繼續跑，跑過山丘，至少要看道到底發生了什麼事情……

　　Thor明白了，牠終於聽出來黑馬淒厲的叫聲是在警告牠不要過來，牠放棄了希望得救的本能也要讓金色神駒離開是非之地……可是他不行，Thor不能接受這樣的安排，他寧可一起被抓，也要拚死一搏……可是他能期待什麼？這是一匹馬，牠遵從自然的法則，牠必須先保自己活命。

　　他不知道他的思想對神駒的影響有多大，但是當他這樣想完時，神駒便跑起來了，但牠不是直接跑過山丘，牠順著山腳跑，Thor立刻明白牠清楚那是一個陷阱，所以牠選了自己熟悉的路徑，一個更安全的路線，在地勢的掩護下快速接近聲音傳來的方向……

　　映入他們眼簾的畫面令Thor後悔他想要牠們看見這一切的想法。

　　一群人吆喝著、圍著正在不斷踢腿、衝撞的黑馬，幾條繩索已經套上了牠的脖子，人們毫不留情的拉扯著，獵犬威嚇著牠，嚇得黑馬不知所措地顫抖。牠們面對金色神駒剛剛所在的方向，顯然是在等待牠衝過山丘的的一瞬間衝上去包圍牠。

　　那畫面令人心碎，Thor可以感覺到金色神駒的絕望和悲傷：牠們都清楚，被那麼多的人包圍，繩索也套得那麼結實，黑馬絕對不可能逃出，牠如果真的被包圍起來，也絕對不可能改變這個狀況，而會使自己深陷囹圄……

　　幾個人看見了牠從完全不同的方向出現，立刻驚訝地呼叫起來，黑馬也看見了牠，然後，遠遠的，牠露出了Thor在這個世界上最不想看到的表情。

 

　　牠放了手。

　　Loki也好，黑馬也好，他們都不再掙扎了。

 

　　金色神駒突然再也不慌亂了，Thor可以感受到牠的悲痛，但牠此時的感受與其說被折磨，不如說他理解到對於牠而言，牠已經永遠的失去牠了。

　　牠看了黑馬最後一眼，在獵人們朝牠跑來時頭也不回地朝著草原狂奔起來。

 

 

 　　Thor永遠都不會忘記那天晚上剩下的夢裡清清楚楚、撕心裂肺的疼痛，金色駿馬奔跑時連頭都沒有回一下，儘管甩掉了獵人，牠依舊一直跑、一直跑，到最後牠幾乎癱倒下來時，牠停下，渾身都因為狂跑而顫抖和疼痛。

　　他記得那些，那就像是他剛失去了Loki時所感受到的一切，而他在金色神駒身上又活過了一次最初的那種痛楚：所有美好的東西都隨著他一起消逝了，他覺得自己將永遠無法快樂起來。

　　他醒來時，覺得自己像是死過無數次一樣千瘡百孔。

　　接下來幾天他不敢睡，他撐著讓自己不要睡著，因為他非常非常害怕自己必須回去金色駿馬身上，他甚至想過金色駿馬也被抓的可能，或是金色神駒就這樣淡忘了牠的伴侶……但他已經三天未闔眼，他什麼都不曉得，牠也什麼都不想知道，那感受太過強烈，不論哪一個可能發生了，他都不覺得自己有足夠的勇氣去面對。

 

　　第四天早上他已經非常暴躁了，他的痛苦已經因為缺少睡眠而轉化成憤怒，或許他應該去找出是誰抓走黑馬的，他是王子，他可以這麼做，然後狠狠的懲罰那群人……但是那只是因為他的憤怒，法律和情理上他都沒有權力這樣，這念頭讓他更加灰心，更加易怒，所以當侍衛來通報有人要進貢禮物給他時，他不僅一點也不高興，還怒氣沖沖地叫人把他們趕出去。

　　「可是，Thor殿下，」守衛有些可惜地說：「那匹馬真的很不錯呢！」

 

　　Thor呆愣的看著他，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼……但是一絲希望再他的胸口燃起，眾神之父在上，這真的有可能嗎？

 

 

　　「小心！」

　　Thor還沒跑進馬場，金宮馬官的叫喊聲和人群的驚呼就傳了過來，他的心臟狂跳，一旁他剛剛接見的馬販頭子還在緊張地重複他剛剛說過了的內容：「真的，殿下，我們花了好大功夫才抓到黑的，但是那隻金色的怎樣都不上當，」侍衛為他推開門，馬場中央的黑馬立刻映入眼簾：「雖然他跟了過來，但是一路都很小心的，只要人一靠近就逃開哪，牠還是放不下他的兄弟……」

　　是，那是他夢中的黑馬，但錯，他們不是兄弟，至少金色神駒從未把他當過兄弟。

　　Thor突然意識到他從未想過這個問題。

　　「你怎麼知道他們是兄弟？」Thor問，有些難為情，但又好像明白什麼一樣了然。

　　「他們很親啊，殿下，但是兩匹都是公的，我們一開始還以為這匹馬是他老婆呢！」

　　他看著那匹正在與馬官纏鬥的黑馬，他的心立刻被一種奇異的感覺籠罩，他突然意識到這是他第一次透過自己的雙眼看黑馬，而就像他所想的那樣，這在任何人眼中都會是一匹美到只有諸神配得的神駒，力量與美的結合，強壯、神祕而優雅，像黑夜一樣令人恐懼也像黑夜一樣美麗。

　　遠處遠遠地傳來了一陣的嘶鳴，雖然很遠，但是卻相當清楚，原本掙扎到筋疲力竭的黑馬立刻又跳起來了，儘管他已經被連日的反抗和無謂的衝撞而消耗了力氣，連掙扎都帶著顫抖，卻仍然用盡他所有的力氣跳著衝撞著。

　　「您聽！」那個馬販頭子說：「那就是馬王在叫呢！」

　　Thor知道，他也知道那一聲聲的嘶鳴聽起來有多悲痛，眼前的黑馬也是痛苦不堪的，牠的眼睛失去了神采，變得破碎而且慌亂，牠驚慌地踢著腿，不屈不撓的想要逃離這裡。

　　「好宏亮的聲音啊，」一旁的人說，評論馬王的叫聲：「我肯定那是匹威武到不行的馬！」

　　「能比這匹更俊嗎？」另一個年輕的小夥子問。

　　「當然，不然就不是這匹被抓住啦！傻瓜！」

　　「所以，陛下您還喜歡嗎？」

　　馬販頭子看他不作聲，只好怯怯地問。

　　Thor看向黑馬，再看向他。

　　「你說那匹馬跟來了？」

　　「是的！殿下，聽起來就在城外不遠處呢！」

　　Thor沉默了一下。

 

　　「我要看看那匹你們所說的神駒。」

 

 

 

 

*

　　那的確是世間罕有的神駒。

　　並不是說Thor不清楚，而是第一次他看見了牠以往只能在夢中感覺到的事情，那是一種震驚：儘管神駒離他們並不遠，但是牠仍然毫不畏懼地看向他和黑馬在的方向；牠的鬃毛在風中飄動，儘管威風依舊，在Thor眼中卻看起來無比淒涼。少了黑馬，他在馬群前面看起來竟是這樣的孤獨。

　　Thor已經令人把黑馬也一起帶來了，看到黑色駿馬出現讓金色神駒看起來非常焦躁，Thor對於夢境並非全然出於他的想樣這點已經漸漸接受了，但在場沒有人知道他經歷過什麼，他們只是看著王子凝視那匹所有人都同意是不可多得的神駒議論紛紛。

　　他瞇起眼睛，Thor從他的眼睛裡可以看見那自己熟悉的靈魂，儘管此刻看著他的感覺仍然如此奇異，卻又熟悉得好像他從宇宙洪荒誕生開始就熟知這匹美麗的動物一樣，畢竟他們曾共享一個身體……他的靈魂曾經棲息在那健壯而美麗的肉體中，和牠最深愛的伴侶共同奔馳沒有人能抵達的世界盡頭。

　　然而此刻金色的神駒看起來卻那麼憔悴，牠沒有Thor記憶中那樣健壯了，毛皮也遠沒有他在水中倒影裡所見的那樣明亮，他很肯定悲傷襲擊了牠，而且非常猛烈，牠的眼神尤其是那麼的憂鬱而絕望。

　　但牠沒有放棄黑馬，他從來沒有，Thor為此感受到一陣欣喜，但是帶著眼淚……他知道牠不會的，因為他也不會，他永遠不可能放棄Loki，如果他還活著，他會到天崖海腳去找他，就像金色駿馬這樣。

　　只見牠對著風中呼喚起來，聽見了呼喚的黑馬憂傷地抬起頭，牠已經沒有力氣掙扎了，他也早就放棄了掙扎，但是金色神駒的呼喚一路鼓勵著牠的求生意志，牠悲傷的嘶叫，兩匹馬遠遠地互相呼喚，儘管Thor已經不再聽得懂，但那聲音總是讓他想起那眼睜睜自己所愛之人消逝在死亡的陰影中的恐懼和憂傷……

　　Loki。

　　那名字像是眨眼一樣快速地閃過了他的腦海，他轉過去，看著那匹黑色的馬兒，黑馬疲憊地部掙扎了，卻出奇有靈性地看向他，眼睛帶著某種接近了然的理解，好像他明白Thor是誰，好像他知道一切他想要知道的答案一樣，那一瞬間的凝望超越了所有的藩籬，讓Thor激動得幾乎要落下眼淚來，只為了一個他終於意識到的可能：

　　如果，如果他的靈魂在每個夜晚都寄託在金色神駒的身上，那麼眼前這匹馬兒是不是有可能曾經收留過他兄弟孤寂地遊蕩著的靈魂……？會不會這一切之所以會開始，就是因為牠們可以替他完成他那永遠失落的夢？

　　牠走向黑馬，黑馬只是稍微的抗拒一下，並不像劇覺其他人類靠近時那樣雞動，人們驚訝的看著他伸出手，安撫著未被馴服的黑馬，而黑馬只是靜靜地接受了。

　　「……你是一匹美麗的馬兒，」他輕聲說，風帶走了他苦澀而乾涸的聲音：「你讓我想起我的兄弟。」

　　他知道他的兄弟如果是一匹馬，一定也是這世界上最美的神駒，他會有烏黑亮麗得像是受到夜之女神眷顧的毛皮，會有美麗得可以映照整個星河的雙眼，他也會是世界上唯一一匹可以和牠並肩奔馳在曠野和沒有國境的疆土上的伴侶，在Thor的蹄子踩踏出雷鳴般的聲響時如風一般優雅地與他同行，他們可以跨過國境，跨過河流和山脈，到任何沒有圍欄和韁繩的地方去……

　　如果他沒有失去他的話。 

　　他看進馬的眼睛，馬也看著他，就像看著金色的神駒一樣平靜……也許，黑馬也從他眼裡認出了金色神駒的靈魂？也許金色的神駒也曾存在過他的身體裡？這一切到底是夢呢，還是真實？Thor沒有答案，但他知道對他而言只有一個解答，他已經失去過他一次，但是牠不該失去牠，牠們屬於彼此，屬於草原，但不屬於Thor或任何人。

 

　　「……把牠放開。」

　　「殿下？」馬販和所有人都驚訝不已，他們還以為王子奇蹟似的馴服了一匹上好的野馬，是絕對不會讓牠走的。

　　「你聽見我了。」他說，轉過身去看著人群時突然再一次充滿了他已經失去很久的信心和勇氣，他覺得自己就像金色神駒一樣，儘管悲傷也仍然威嚴莊重得像是一個王：「這匹馬我買下來了，而我以阿斯加德的王子之名命令九界中人，皆不能傷害或拘捕這兩匹馬，他們在我的保護之下，傷害他們就是傷害我，而我以眾神之父的名字起誓，我絕對不會對此寬容……」

　　 Loki的話一定會笑他傻吧。他苦笑起來，但是他的確是傻啊，如果不是傻子的話，是不會相信夢境真的可以成真這樣的事情的。

　　「去吧。」他割斷了繩子，看著黑馬立刻就跑開了，朝著金色神駒戰著的方向跑去，對著風這樣說：「回到牠身邊去。」

　　他們的故事已經結束， 但是牠們的故事不該停在這裡。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　那之後他有很長一段時間都沒有再夢到牠們。

　　他那時候其實也希望他的靈魂仍在在駿馬的身體裡，可以看著黑馬奔向自己，可以體會那種失而復得的狂喜。牠知道牠會的，因為牠們的靈魂某種意義而言也是一體的，像是白天和黑夜一樣，緊緊相依，牠是牠失落的部分，牠的存在將使牠完整。

 　　他看著兩匹馬喜悅地蹭著彼此，看著他們溫柔地對著對方嘶鳴慰問，撫慰對方受到的驚嚇和傷害，他看著兩匹馬恢復了雀躍和力量，世界的光芒又重新回到牠們身上一樣樣。

　　一種幾乎是寬慰的感覺包圍了他，他突然不知道為什麼，覺得他總有一天還是會再見到Loki的……那是一種誰也說不上為什麼的直覺，但竟然有那樣強大的力量，足以讓他感到釋然。所以就算他自那天起不在夢見兩匹神駒，他也已經覺得不再惋惜，畢竟那是屬於別人的故事，而他只是一個觀眾和過客。

　　儘管他相信這不是巧合，故事也不會平白的發生，但他最終還是在讓黑馬回到草原的那一瞬間如夢初醒，然後從中生出了抬頭挺胸的勇氣，儘管他就像夢見他們之前一樣什麼都不能確定，他卻再也不覺得虛弱和衰老，他想他會繼續這樣哀悼他直到世界的毀滅和黃昏，但是他不再被哀傷所掌握，他現在相信他的靈魂有了歸宿，更重要的是，他相信待到他死去的時刻來臨，他會再與他重逢，或許在死亡的國度，或許在英靈殿中，又或許，是在那寬闊無邊的草原上。

 

　　他就這樣把這件事情放在心底，過了一些時候，春天將來的日子裡他在長廊上和父親俯瞰著花園時，金宮裡養的馬匹正好輕快的從他們眼前跑過，他突然想起眼前這個老人是無所不知的……或許他也曾經做過相似的夢境？或是，他知道這些夢境的意義？

　　「父親。」

　　他開口，年邁的眾神之父看向他，等待他的提問。

　　「我知道我從未問過你這個問題，但是……」牠真著了一下自己的用詞，然後有些艱難的說：「您在睡眠時，有沒有曾經遊歷到其他的時空中，好像您成為了另一個……存在？」

　　他希望自己的問題不要太過於蠢，但是，難到他父親不是無所不知的嗎？

　　Odin看著他，斟酌著他的問題。

　　「夢境，」最後國王安詳地開口：「會用很多奇異的方式呈現我們的慾望，他們有時呈現未來，呈現過去，或呈現我們自己……Thor，對於夢境，你必須非常的小心。」

　　「我知道。」

　　Thor有些喪氣，他知道這一切都太過瘋狂，不可能有人相信他的。

　　「但是，記住，Thor，」Odin接著慈祥而悲憫地說：「A god lives many lives.」

　　Thor驚訝的看著Odin，然後他想起那匹馬兒的眼神，那麼理解，那麼哀傷，又那麼的美。

 

　　一個神祇會經歷不只一次的生命，一個神祇在某種意義上，永遠不死。

 

　　Thor覺得自己好像理解了什麼。

 

　　「……」最後，在長廊溫和的光線裡，他露出了一個帶著苦澀的微笑：

　　「我真心希望如此。」

 

 

 

 

　　那天晚上他做了一個夢。

　　夢裡有兩匹俊美無比的神駒在夕陽永不墜落的草原上奔跑，星辰日月與遙遠的星系點綴著天空，金色的那匹馬像是太陽一樣耀眼，所到之處都像點燃了金色的火焰，黑色的那匹與他並肩，他像是黑夜一樣神秘深邃，眼裡有星辰萬物的一切奧妙。

　　牠們在白晝裡飛奔追逐，在深邃的林間交頸而眠，在映滿了一池星子的水邊纏綿嬉戲，他們溫柔的蹭著彼此的頸子，肩膀在漫步時輕輕碰撞，緊靠著彼此臥在繁花盛開的山坡；牠們是不可分離的，沒有馬駒可以追上牠們的腳程，沒有人可以傷害他們，牠們站在世界的山脊上，所有牠們能夠抵達的地方，都是牠和牠的王國，他們會一直統治那個國度，就算在死亡之國裡他們也會並肩在死者的原野上永遠地奔馳，直到諸神黃昏來臨，直到世界毀滅而又重生，牠們又會在新的世界裡相遇，再一次迎風追逐起來。

 

 

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突發文依舊打了一萬三，畢製哭哭囉。  
> 五月場的神兄弟小說本也是爆字數，看起來只能出試閱本了QQ可惡喔喔喔傷心  
> 有興趣的朋友可以明天到這個網站看試閱：http://emeraldofthenorth.weebly.com/  
> 又是個沒下限的奇幻AU，也沒有數字上限(嘆  
> 這次請望川大大畫的封面好美噢QQ
> 
> 總之，我希望錘基儘管不能在故事裡結合也能用其他的方式廝守，一個神可以有很多次的生命，靈魂可以在不同的時空中穿梭，那麼或許在某一個故事哩，他們會終於可以在一起吧。  
> "A god lives many lives"是在某篇錘基同人圖裡看到的(獵人跟被放逐Loki的AU)，但是沒有存，請好心人指教了QQ

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起，我壓力越大越想打打文抒發一下。  
> 三篇完結。


End file.
